


Believe In You

by bassbot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjin is a bipedal shark person with two dicks, Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild AU, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, Xenophilia, Yeah idk either, also jisung is kind of an asshole sorry, sidlink based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassbot/pseuds/bassbot
Summary: Sometimes, Changbin's role as the Hero of Hyrule is too much for him to handle. Hyunjin just wants to help in any way he can.(Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild AU)





	Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be hard to understand this if you haven't played BOTW so if there's anything you don't understand, I'd be happy to answer any questions on it [here](https://curiouscat.me/bassb0t). For quick reference, though, [this](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Zora) is what a Zora is. 
> 
> I mostly just went off general fanon stuff of what Sidon's room is/the palace structure/the way Zora genitals and mating works so sorry if you don't like that stuff
> 
> Also, in case you need a clearer explanation of who's who:
> 
> Woojin- Daruk  
> Minho- random Shiekah farmboy (I just thought he’d look cute with white hair don’t @ me)  
> Changbin- Link  
> Hyunjin- Sidon  
> Jisung- Zelda  
> Felix- Paya  
> Seungmin- Revali  
> Mina- Mipha  
> Nayeon- Urbosa  
> Yugyeom- Beedle  
> JYP- Impa  
> King Dorephan- Jackson
> 
> Those are the only roles that appear in this fic, but if you're curious about where other idols/members fall and who I have as who, feel free to ask on cc. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy this self-indulgent sharkfucking monstrosity. I apologize to minsungnation in advance. Unbeta'd.

_Stop hunting for Koroks and come fucking rescue me, asshole!_

 

Changbin rolled his eyes, swinging his rusty broadsword at the patch of grass in front of him. He wasn’t even looking for Koroks— he was looking for Rhino Beetles to sell to Yugyeom, because he was just that nice of a fucking person and was maybe possibly trying to stall out rescuing Jisung for longer than he should.

 

Jisung had been fighting Ganon for a hundred years already. A couple more weeks wouldn’t kill him.

 

Above all else, Changbin just wished he had some way to talk back to Jisung and tell him to shut up— their form of communication wasn’t exactly perfect, and from the information he’d managed to squeeze out of Park Jinyoung, Jisung wasn’t as _in his head_ as it always seemed. He had a rough idea of what Changbin was doing and thinking and could sense his occasional body movements, and their connection was strongest when Changbin used the Master Sword, because of the whole “spirit of the goddess” nonsense that Park Jinyoung liked to babble about.

 

Honestly, it was just fucking annoying, which is why Changbin only used the Master Sword if it was a dire emergency.

 

As he bent down to pick up a beatle that had revealed itself, Changbin wondered exactly how _much_ of his actions Jisung could sense. Could he tell when Changbin was in pain, or was he just too busy fighting Ganon to worry about him that much, only able to focus on communicating with a Changbin while he was resting up? Obviously, he could tell when Changbin was doing something mundane, because those were the times when Jisung nagged him the most.

 

_Stop hunting for Korok seeds, my life is more important than your bag space._

 

_Where the hell did all your weapons go? Are you on eventide?_

 

_I don’t give a shit how broke you are, stop shooting at the dragons for their scales! You have no fucking morals, I swear to Hylia._

 

Changbin snorted. As if Jisung’s morals were any better.

 

Jisung never said anything when Changbin needed him to. Not when he was face to face with a Guardian, holding on by the last leg of his life, not when he’d been left weaponless and cornered by a Stalnox in the middle of the night without a light source to be found, not when he’d been crying alone on top of Lanayru Tower because he realized he was in love with his dead fiancé’s little brother and didn’t know what to do.

 

That last time, Hyunjin had showed up, and Changbin wasn’t sure if that had made it better or worse.

 

Jisung hadn’t said anything in regards to Hyunjin, and it couldn’t be a coincidence that everytime Changbin stepped foot into Zora’s Domain, Jisung never seemed to say a word.

 

There was no way Jisung didn’t know how hard Changbin had fallen for Hyunjin, not when he carried the Master Sword so proudly whenever he was around the Zora Prince— Hyunjin said he liked how sexy and heroic it made Changbin look, and Changbin always loved the praise he received from the Zora. It made him feel like he was actually doing something important rather than stalling out on rescuing Jisung because he just wasn’t strong enough yet.

 

Maybe Jisung was just bitter about his own lack of a love life— the Sheikah warrior he’d fallen in love with had sacrificed himself in the Calamity, and being trapped in a hundred year long battle with the physical embodiment of terror and malice hadn’t given him much time for casual dating. Or maybe he was happy that Changbin could feel something again after Mina’s death, even if it was with someone as taboo as her younger brother. Maybe Jisung was grossed out by the fact that Hyunjin had grown the equivalent of twelve years over the course of Changbin’s century long nap and couldn’t shake the thought of baby Hyunjin, barely two feet tall and the Zora equivalent of a Hylian five-year-old, learning how to swim up waterfalls on Mina’s back like a Sheikah learning their first prayers.

 

(Changbin didn’t think it was weird, and neither did Felix, on the rare occasion that he visited the younger boy in Kakariko village and they got the chance to catch up.

 

“We’re different races,” Felix would say, “That’s all. Zoras just age super slow— even slower than Sheikah do.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Changbin would reply then pinching Felix’s cheeks. “That explains why you still look twelve.”

 

“I was _born before you!”_ Felix would always argue back. I’m probably, like, fifteen by Hylian standards.”

 

“And how many _actual_ years is that?”

 

“Twenty-one.” Felix would mumble, and the two would laugh and talk all night until Jisung’s voice echoed in his head that he was stalling too much and it was time to keep moving.)

 

Changbin hadn’t gone to visit Felix in awhile— he’d been trying to focus on doing little things to increase his strength. Finding more shrines, fighting more enemies, searching for memories that he had with Jisung and the other Champions to try and connect the dots.

 

And of course, finding Rhino Beatles for Yugyeom, because the idiot always carried too much in his backpack to bend over and hunt for them himself.

 

He grabbed a few more of the insects and shoved them into a compartment of his bag, strapping it tight so they wouldn’t escape. He had no idea where Yugyeom would be now. Usually the merchant hung out at the stables scattered across Hyrule, but it was always a gamble which one he chose to set up camp at on any given day.

 

_Changbin, I can feel that you aren’t moving, I swear to god I would strangle you right now if I wasn’t stuck in this goddamn castle._

 

Changbin sighed, sheathing his sword and standing up. He really should get going.

 

He hadn’t visited Hyunjin in weeks— of course, Hyunjin never objected to not seeing Changbin for long periods of time. He understood that Changbin had to be on the move constantly, and Changbin understood Hyunjin’s need to stay and protect his _own_ domain— Hyunjin was a prince, after all, he had royal duties to attend to.

 

Maybe he _should_ go visit Zora’s domain— it would be dark in a few hours, and it was the closest settlement to where he was right now. He was tired of sleeping on the ground every night, huddling by shitty campfires to keep warm and waking up every hour to fend off the monsters. There’d been rumors of another Yiga uprising, too, and while they usually didn’t pop up _too_ much in South Akkala, it was always best to err on the side of caution.

 

He shouldn’t be far from Lanayru. He could pull out his Sheikah Slate to double check, but based on his surroundings, he was near the Akkala/Lanayru border— the mountains south of him were the natural border separating the regions and protecting Zora’s Domain from any outside harm.

 

Changbin sighed and started walking, pulling his paraglider out. It was always so physically taxing to use Seungmin’s updrafts to get around, and he could only do it three times or so before he got too winded, but there wasn’t enough daylight left for him to climb the mountain properly and his muscles were sore, anyways.

 

Briefly, he considered changing into the Zora armor that Mina had gifted him so long ago, but decided against it— it seemed… slimy somehow, to wear something that his fiancé made him as a marriage proposal, only to turn around and start dating her brother after her death.

 

He missed Mina dearly, and the fact that he hadn’t returned her feelings back then only made him feel more guilty wearing it.

 

He reached the base of the mountain and kneeled down, closing his eyes. He channeled Seungmin’s spirit, feeling the air swirling around him, and shot up into the sky— the updraft carried him along the mountain and he held his paraglider tightly, steering himself to land on a narrow cliff about halfway up.

 

He repeated the same process— kneeling, channeling Seungmin, flying back up into the air— and reached another overhang to land on. From here, he could just walk to one of the high points of the mountain and summon another updraft to carry him over the water, landing him in Zora’s Domain. He had to be careful not to walk too far east, because that was where the Lynel at Shatterback Point resided, and that was one thing Changbin did _not_ want to deal with.

 

As he walked on, he spotted a couple Chuchus in the distance— they bounced along the slope, flattening the grass behind them as they moved and making awkward squelching sounds against the earth. They hadn’t noticed him yet, but god, Changbin could _really_ use the jellies they dropped. His Soldiers’ armor needed some serious upgrades, and he’d just discovered a new Great Fairy a few days ago while paragliding aimlessly around Akkala.

 

The only problem being, he didn’t want to deal with them directly. His arms hurt, and using Seungmin’s updrafts had taken a _lot_ of energy out of him. Instead, he pulled out a Boko Bow, grabbing an arrow from his quiver and lining it up. Sure, this way took longer, but it was way less stressful than actually fighting them up close. Plus, he could just collect the arrows to reuse later.

 

He shot at the first one and it split into two, eyes bugging and rolling around its body, trying to figure out what had hit it. Changbin finished the smaller ones off before moving to the next big one and doing the same thing— shooting it first to split it, then firing two quick shots at each of the smaller ones that appeared.

 

He started walking as he shot the last few down, strapping his bow to his back. God, picking up Chuchu jellies was the _worst—_ They were always slightly slimy and left a weird smell in the side compartment of his bag where he kept them. Not to mention, arrows stuck in them like glue, and it was always a pain to remove them and clean them off.

 

Oh well. He’d be spending the night in Hyunjin’s room, which was essentially just a giant hot tub— he’d have plenty of opportunities to clean them off then.

 

He picked up the jellies and started to yank the arrows out, shoving them back into his quiver. He felt them sticking to the inside and gluing all the arrows together. God, that would be a pain to clean out tomorrow.

 

_You’re really going to Zora’s Domain again? Fucking seriously?_

 

“Yeah, I am,” Changbin snorted out loud. Jisung couldn’t hear him, that’s what Park Jinyoung had told him at least— the psychic connection really only worked one way, and that made getting Jisung to shut up a million times harder. Hopefully the prince could feel his annoyance. Although, this was the first time Jisung had _ever_ referenced his frequent trips to Zora’s Domain directly, so he figured he should listen.

 

_I don’t have much time to rest before Ganon comes back but I can feel you, like, really strong right now._

 

Changbin stopped at that, tilting his head to the side. Jisung’s voice was loud, and the only time that ever seemed to happen was when Changbin was near somewhere that would help him remember his past.

 

_Don’t stop walking, dumbass, you’re getting closer!_

 

“God, you’re fucking annoying.” Changbin rolled his eyes. Jisung probably couldn’t hear that either, because if he did, he would have clapped back with something a million times more hostile.

 

He took a few steps westward and a patch of grass seemed to call out to him. The view seemed… familiar, in a way he couldn’t put his finger on, and he knew from past experience that it was only a matter of time until it clicked and he was thrown into a flashback of his past life— before the Calamity, before he fell into a hundred year sleep that left him with no memory besides moments like this that appeared out of nowhere.

 

The déjà vu only grew stronger as he walked a little more, and all of a sudden, everything hit all at once— he was knocked back, squeezing his eyes shut as he fell onto his backside.

 

_Changbin was sitting on the grass, whittling a stick to a sharp point with a knife and watching Jisung out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t fair to Jisung that Changbin had to follow him everywhere, but that was Changbin’s appointee duty and he’d rather be dead than let Jisung out of his sight in case something awful were to happen._

 

_“I wish it didn’t have to be like this.” Jisung said, fingers tangling with Minho’s. “I don’t understand why it had to be me.”_

 

_“I do.” Minho replied, voice grim. “As much as I wish it wasn’t you, I see why things lined up this way.”_

 

_Changbin didn’t mean to eavesdrop— he wanted Jisung to have his own life and his own privacy, but it was impossible not to hear with how quiet and still the air was._

 

_“I’m an inventor.” Jisung throw himself back down onto the grass. “I’m a scientist, not a sorcerer. I don’t understand whatever sacred power it is I’m supposed to unlock. I don’t want it.”_

 

_“It’s because you’re so strong.” Minho pressed a kiss to his hand. “It’s because you’re brave, and you’re capable of handling it. I know you don’t see it, but you can save the world. You were chosen for a reason.”_

 

_“I fucking hate it, you know.” Jisung looked over._

 

_“Yes, I know.”_

 

_“I never have any privacy anymore. My dad banned me from going into my lab, and I can’t go anywhere alone anymore.”_

 

_Changbin’s breath hitched— he knew Jisung hated having him as an appointed knight, but he didn’t think Jisung would have the audacity to talk about it when Changbin was 20 feet away and could hear every word he was saying._

 

_Minho was silent for a moment. “You know it’s only to protect you.” He said after awhile, reaching over to run his fingers through Jisung’s hair._

 

_“I’m sixteen years old, I don’t need a fucking chaperone.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “I can protect myself.”_

 

_“You don’t think he hates it too?” Minho said softly. He was right, Changbin did hate it. The only difference was, he accepted it as his duty and tried to make it work, rather than Jisung who denied that he needed any protection at all and tried to push him away whenever possible._

 

_“He has a life that he’s been forced to give up to protect you. I love you, Jisung, more than anything in the world, but you need to respect that.”_

 

_Changbin’s ears perked up at that— Minho was rarely the voice of reason between the two of them, and usually was the one to encourage Jisung in whatever he wanted to pursue— from what Changbin could figure out, they’d been that way since they were kids._

 

_“I can tell he’s trying to make this work.” Minho continued. “But you need to uphold your end, too.”_

 

_Jisung sighed, unable to argue with Minho’s Sheikah wisdom. “You’re right. It’s just…. so hard.”_

 

_“I know, baby, but you have to try. If you keep being stubborn like this, it’ll only make things even more tense between all the Champions, and then nothing will get done.” Minho leaned over to kiss his forehead and a Changbin glanced to the side. He felt like he was intruding on something intimate— he felt like that whenever Jisung snuck away from training to meet with Minho. They didn’t have much time left together, and every moment Changbin spent third wheeling was only a grim reminder of that._

 

_“Things are already tense between the Champions.” Jisung rolled his eyes._

 

_“How so? I need updates, I barely see you anymore. Last I heard, Nayeon was still unable to get inside of Naboris and Seungmin wouldn’t stop bitching about it.”_

 

 _“Oh that’s_ old _news.” Jisung sighed. “I feel bad, me and Changbin fighting so much kinda caused everyone to split sides— Woojin always takes my side, thank god, and Nayeon usually does too. Seungmin just acts like he’s above everyone’s level all the time—_

 

 _“He’s a bird. He_ is _above your level.”_

 

_—and Mina always backs Changbin up— you know they’re engaged, right?”_

 

_Minho sat up, looking back at Changbin. “Binnie!” He called out. “I didn’t know you got engaged.”_

 

_Changbin’s face flushed. Usually, Minho and Jisung just ignored him when they met up. It was very rare they bothered to actually acknowledge his presence._

 

_“It’s not official,” Changbin called back. “She just started making the armor. She hasn’t officially presented it yet.”_

 

_“Is that what a Zora proposal is?” Minho frowned. It made sense he didn’t know— he’d barely left Kakariko Village until Jisung’s father had forbid him from seeing Minho a couple months ago and the two were forced to meet up in remote locations across Hyrule._

 

_Changbin nodded. “It depends on who’s getting proposed to, who’s getting courted. Since I’m the one getting courted, she makes it for me.” He explained, voice laced with guilt._

 

_He didn’t love her. He didn’t want it._

 

_“If it’s a guy proposing, he’d make a necklace instead.” Changbin continued, throat dry. “Courting starts before the garment’s given, and the proposal is only official when I get it.”_

 

_Minho nodded. “Well, congratulations.” He nodded, turning back to Jisung._

 

_Changbin went back to whittling his stick. Mina was so sweet, he’d rather die than break her heart. Was it selfish to hope he fell in battle._

 

_Jisung sat up. “I’m going to marry you when this is all done.” He declared proudly, staring out over Zora’s Domain below. The sun was starting to set, and Jisung’s crown glinted orange in the light._

 

_“Is that even legal?” Minho grinned, and Changbin found himself wondering the exact same thing. As far as he knew, the royal family was supposed to stay strictly Hylian, and Minho was a poor Sheikah farm boy._

 

_“I don’t care if it’s legal, I’m doing it anyway.” Jisung said matter-of-factly. “I’ll be King eventually— I can make a new law. One that says Hylian Royalty can marry whatever race they want.”_

 

_Minho hummed in thought. “That seems like a long time to wait.”_

 

_Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, perking up a little after a second. “I have an idea. Meet me in the Temple of Time at midnight. I know someone who’ll do a ceremony and there won’t be any papers or anything, but that’s okay. We can make it official later.”_

 

_Minho smiled wide and looked at Jisung with so much love that it made Changbin want to cry. “I love you so fucking much.” He said, in the most sincere voice that Changbin had ever heard from him._

 

_“I love you too.” Jisung replied, leaning in for a kiss._

 

_It was a beautiful moment, and Changbin couldn’t put into words how bad he felt watching something this intimate, let alone interrupting it, but they needed to go— they’d promised Mina that they’d meet at the Lanayru Great Spring right after sundown._

 

_Changbin cleared his throat. “Uh, Jisung?” He called. “We have to go.”_

 

_Jisung broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Minho’s. “I’ll see you tonight?” He murmured, giggling a little._

 

_“Tonight.” Minho promised, lacing their fingers together and squeezing._

 

_Jisung took a deep breath, glaring at Changbin as he stood up and walked over. Changbin’s heart was heavy— he shouldn’t have seen that. That was a private moment between the two of them, and it was bullshit that Changbin was forced to watch because Jisung’s father didn’t trust him alone._

 

_He stood up and blinked, and everything faded to black._

 

Changbin’s eyes opened and he jumped back, holding his head. God, everything hurt so bad— he felt even worse than he had in the memory, reliving it a second time knowing that Minho had been killed in the Calamity was too much.

 

He’d been shot down during the Calamity by a Guardian, that’s what Park Jinyoung had told him. He’d been burnt to a crisp, and Jisung had watched him die, crying and holding his lifeless body as the battle raged around them. Changbin had died by defending Jisung— he wanted to give the prince time to mourn his lover’s death.

 

The only difference was, Changbin had been brought back. The other Sheikah— Minho’s _friends—_ had taken Changbin to the Shrine of Resurrection, all because he was Jisung’s appointed night and had a fancy sword. Minho was the son of a Sheikah farmer, a nameless villager in the eyes of the royal family. He wasn’t a Champion.

 

Minho should have been taken to the Shrine of Resurrection, not him. Minho should have lived.

 

Of course, the rest of the Champions deserved to live too, but they were different— they’d been killed inside their Divine Beasts, and their spirits lived on. Changbin would know, he had the spirits of Seungmin and Mina inside him still, and once he was strong enough to enter the other two Divine Beasts, he’d have Nayeon and Woojin’s, too. They’d be remembered in history forever, but Minho wouldn’t.

 

Changbin was sure he’d come across the memory of Minho’s death eventually, after he took a stroll through Hyrule Field. He wasn’t ready for that right now, he couldn’t face it, he was on his way to see Hyunjin, and that made him feel a million times guiltier.

 

He stood up on shaky legs and started walking to higher ground. Zora’s Domain was within sight now, he could see the residents swimming in the surrounding water and walking along the crystalline paths of the palace. It was funny how small they looked from up here— almost every Zora he’d ever met towered over him, Hyunjin included.

 

He finally reached a high enough point and kneeled on the ground, taking a deep breath and channeling another one of Seungmin’s updrafts. The air swirled around him and he flew up, paraglider catching in the wind.

 

It made sense now, Changbin realized as he drifted down to the land below, why Jisung always seemed to stay silent when Changbin was visiting Hyunjin. He could feel Changbin’s emotions, he could probably feel how in love with the Zora prince Changbin was, and resented him for it— Jisung’s love had died in battle, and he’d been forced to pay the consequences battling Ganon the past hundred years while Changbin had come out of his hundred-year nap with a clean slate and an empty memory, only to fall in love and ignore his duties as the Prince’s Royally Appointed Knight or whatever the hell is title was supposed to be.

 

He blinked back tears as he landed on the grass near a bridge leading into the domain, folding his paraglider and putting it away before stepping onto the bridge.

 

Instantly, Changbin felt relief watch over him. He never had a home, not really, but Zora’s Domain was pretty darn close— ever since he’d defeated Waterblight Ganon and stopped the never-ending rain that plagued the region, the Zoras always welcomed him with love and respect (well, save for a handful of elders who still had a sour spot for Hylians) and King Jackson always demanded a feast whenever he dropped in for a visit. He didn’t want a feast today, not when he was feeling so shitty for even visiting his boyfriend in the first place— hopefully he’d find Hyunjin before the King saw him.

 

He kept walking along the narrow bridge into the kingdom, heart pounding— he didn’t want to deal with the attention he’d receive from walking into the throne room and asking for the prince directly, and looking around didn’t do much, either— Hyunjin was kind of hard to miss with how handsome he was and how many jewels he wore, and Changbin couldn’t spot him anywhere.

 

“Changbin? Is that you?” He heard someone call, and he immediately turned toward the noise— it was coming from above him somewhere, maybe on the roof of the palace?

 

He looked up to find Hyunjin tucked neatly atop the giant crystal fish tail, between one of the decorative keyhole shapes that adorned the top of the domain. The boy was waving wildly, teeth sharp and shiny in the sunlight, flashing one of his classic smiles, and Changbin felt his entire body thrumming with warmth at the sight.

 

“How did you get up there?” Changbin called, grinning back.

 

Hyunjin held up a finger as a signal to wait a minute and stood up, taking a deep breath before doing a flashy spinning nosedive off the roof of the palace. Changbin laughed at that— even though they’d been dating for nearly a year now, Hyunjin never ceased to try and impress him. He supposed that was because, by Zora aging standards, they’d still be in the honeymoon phase.

 

Changbin tried not to dwell on that thought too much as Hyunjin landed cleanly in the water, barely making a splash. He immediately swam to the waterfall behind the domain, swimming up it as if he was a Hylian climbing a ladder, and flew up into the miniature pond above. He scrambled out of the water and immediately started running along the grass to the bridge leading into the domain and Changbin started running back to meet him, already feeling his eyes water.

 

He’d missed Hyunjin so much.

 

The prince wrapped him into a bone-crushing hug and Changbin helped in surprise, laughing a little when the Zora mumbled an apology under his breath and loosened his grip. Hyunjin sometimes forgot how _weak_ Hylians were compared to himself, and it was endearing, to say the least.

 

“I missed you so much,” Hyunjin sighed happily, and Changbin melted into his arms, not giving a second thought to how wet his clothes were— this was _home,_ he was _safe._

 

“I missed you too.” Changbin murmured back, voice weak.

 

“Dad’s gonna be so excited you’re here,” Hyunjin held him at arms length, grinning like a madman. “It’s been so long since you…” He trailed off, noticing Changbin’s pained expression. “Are you okay?”

 

Changbin’s lower lip quivered, and everything he’d felt during the last memory rushed back to him. “Later.” He said. “I just… need you right now.”

 

Hyunjin nodded in understanding and grabbed Changbin’s hand tightly, leading him the rest of the way across the bridge and through the bridges of the domain. His hand was wet from his swim, just like the rest of him, and Changbin smiled a little knowing he’d have pruny fingertips in a few minutes. Just the way he liked it.

 

The walk to Hyunjin’s room always took awhile, and it passed by in a haze— Changbin vaguely registered the citizens greeting him as they passed, and he only nodded in response when Hyunjin told them that he was sick and being taken to rest. Good, it was better that way— Changbin didn’t want to talk to anyone yet, didn’t want to risk losing his cool in front of anyone else. He was the Hero of Hyrule, he needed to be strong, at least for the public.

 

As soon as they reached the entrance to Hyunjin’s chamber, Changbin pushed them inside, slamming the door behind them and shoving Hyunjin against the wall. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed him roughly, hands snaking up his chest to wrap around his neck.

 

Hyunjin immediately responded, eyes widening in surprise before fluttering shut and kissing back, letting his hands fall to grip his hips.

 

Changbin bit his lip and Hyunjin let out a surprised noise, pulling back a little.

 

“Why…?”

 

“Talk later.” Changbin breathed, “Need you now.”

 

Hyunjin nodded in understanding— sometimes, they got like this. When the stress of their lives got too much, When Changbin was weak from a hard fight or Hyunjin was dealing with conflict amongst Zora nobles, they’d let off some steam before talking it out.

 

“You’re wearing too much.” Hyunjin murmured between kisses, tugging at the straps of Changbin’s weapons and bags. It was always so hard to reach him that way, it was hard to feel his skin underneath— he had somewhat of an obsession with Changbin’s skin, loved how thin and dry and delicate it was compared to his own.

 

Changbin stepped back a little and started to undo and all the belts and ties, leaving them to rest on the floor against the wall. There wasn’t much space to put anything, because Hyunjin’s room mostly consisted of a giant shallow pool in the middle of the room— it made sense for a Zora, but not for a Hylian. Under normal circumstances, Changbin would usually leave his belongings in the neighboring guest room, but he was in a rush to get his hands on Hyunjin as soon as possible— he’d deal with reorganizing his stuff later.

 

In the meantime, Hyunjin busied himself with taking off his jewels and rings— he wore significantly less than Changbin did, since Zoras generally skipped out on clothing, but he tried to take his time as Changbin shrugged out of his armor to keep the Hylian from feeling awkward and out of place.

 

Changbin looked up at him once his pants had dropped and jumped to kiss him again, fingers trailing up his abdomen, sighing happily at the feeling of thick, tough skin beneath his hands. He ran his thumbs along the lines of Hyunjin’s gills and the Zora shuddered, gripping Changbin even tighter and licking into the shorter boy’s mouth. He gripped Changbin’s biceps and started to walk him back towards the center of the room, breaking away once they reached the edge of the pool. Hyunjin stepped in and sat down against the back wall, guiding Changbin onto his lap— they were face to face now, no height difference in the way, and once they were a little more turned on, it would be the perfect position for their cocks to rub together— they always did it like this. It was comfortable, and it felt safe.

 

Hyunjin immediately pulled Changbin forward, running his tongue along the smaller boy’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Changbin whined and grinded down onto his lap. Fuck, he was getting hard already— it really had been awhile.

 

“Missed you.” Changbin murmured, bracing a hand on Hyunjin’s chest and kissing roughly along his jawline. “Missed this.”

 

That was the one downside to having a Zora boyfriend, Changbin always realized in times like these. Their skins were tough like sharks, they didn’t bruise and bleed like the Human races of the kingdom did, but it still definitely evoked a reaction— Hyunjin threw his head back, letting out a few breathy noises as his hands found his way Changbin’s nipples.

 

Zora didn’t have nipples, which only made his obsession with Changbin’s even cuter— and hotter. Plus, it was a surefire way to make Changbin loud, which was an added bonus in Hyunjin’s book.

 

He lightly pinched one and ran his fingers over the other and Changbin squirmed around a little, fingers running across Hyunjin’s gills again as he let out a tiny moan. Hyunjin made a noise back in response and kissed him harder, biting at his lips where the skin was the thinnest and closest to a Hylians.

 

Hyunjin’s lips were always plump and sensitive, and so were his gills and his fins, and it was Changbin’s favorite thing in the entire world to run his hands along them and feel the delicate flesh bending along the pads of his fingers. He loved the tiny gasps Hyunjin let out whenever Changbin touched him just right, loved to feel the shudders underneath his skin whenever Hyunjin’s alien cocks brushed against his ass.

 

“Missed you so much.” Hyunjin said, gripping Changbin at the small of his back and leaning in to bite at the Hylian’s neck.

 

Changbin moaned loudly as soon as he broke the skin with his teeth, throwing his head back and grinding down again. His cock was already hard, he was so _desperate_ after not having Hyunjin for so long, he’d never wait this long again, even if it meant stalling out on rescuing Jisung for longer than he already had.

 

He felt himself softening up in guilt— he couldn’t think about Jisung right now.

 

Instead, he focused on the way Hyunjin was lapping his tongue over the bite in Changbin’s shoulder, making him feel even warmer and _wetter—_ he loved the wetness, loved how he couldn’t touch Hyunjin without being slightly damp, loved the feeling of the water of the pool flowing over his skin. It made him feel _sensitive,_ it made him feel _alive_ — it made him feel like he hadn’t been dead before.

 

Hyunjin leaned down to bite at his collarbone, teeth sinking back into his skin, and Changbin cursed under his breath. He scrambled for a better hold on Hyunjin, but his skin was too wet and smooth to get a proper grip so he settled on leaning against his chest, hooking his hands under Hyunjin’s arms to keep him close. Hyunjin moved down and bit a little lower and Changbin moaned again, snaking a hand down to tug at Hyunjin’s cocks.

 

They were jutting out of his slit, not fully hard but _definitely_ slick with his natural lubricant. Hyunjin straightened up to miss him again and moaned at Changbin’s tiny fingers played with the tapered tips of his two cocks, rolling them in his palm a smiling into the kiss when Hyunjin shuddered under him.

 

“Let me suck you off.” Changbin said, pulling back and running a hand down Hyunjin’s side, paying special attention to the folds of his gills.

 

Hyunjin ran his hand through Changbin’s hair, sharp nails brushing his scalp and sending a shiver down the older’s spine. “Binnie, you don’t have to…”

 

“I need you.” Changbin slinked off his lap, patting Hyunjin’s thigh as a signal to get up. “I want this. Let me, please?”

 

Hyunjin took a shaky breath and nodded pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the pool. “Fuck, I missed you.” He said again, eyes full of love.

 

Changbin looked back up at him and grinned, crawling along the shallow pool to kneel between his legs. “Missed you too.” He murmured, nuzzling against Hyunjin’s cocks. More lubricant seeped out of the pores and smeared across Changbin’s cheek and he moaned at the feeling— it was thick and it was slimy and a _much_ different texture than the water, which made sense considering Zora anatomy and the way they fucked. Changbin couldn’t even get off with normal lubricant anymore, too used to the unique feeling of the Zora precum coating the ring of his ass. The glide was better than anything else in Hyrule that he could find. It tasted sweet, too— fruity and fresh, with an aftertaste of something salty.

 

He flicked his tongue along the tip of one of Hyunjin’s cocks before sucking it into his mouth, hands coming up to hold his cocks— fingers wrapping delicately around the base of each and stroking up.

 

Hyunjin threw his head back, legs shaking, fingers lacing into Changbin’s hair and tugging hard.

 

Changbin moaned around the tip and sunk down as far as he could, which ended up being only halfway— his cocks were both long and thin, the same girth as his own, with prickly rushes along the base and pores lining the skin leaking more and more the harder Changbin sucked.

 

Hyunjin moaned and dug his nails into Changbin’s scalp, lightly thrusting up into his mouth and hands, whining when Chanfbin pulled back to run his tongue around the still flexible tip. His other hand continued to pump Hyunjin’s second cock, fingers trailing along the base, the slick lube leaking more and more.

 

He pulled both cocks together and stroked them a couple times, gathering lubricant on his hand and bringing his arm around back to tease at his hole. He pulled both cocks into his mouth and moaned at the taste, trying not to smile when Hyunjin whimpered above him.

 

Changbin didn’t even really _need_ to finger himself— Hyunjin’s cocks were tapered, and they’d done it plenty of times without stretching him at all— Hylian holes were easy to stretch open, and didn’t give a lot of resistance. He was just so desperate to feel something in his ass again, and the feeling of the Zora’s slick was somewhat addicting.

 

“Love it when you do that.” Hyunjin murmured, and Changbin closed his eyes in bliss as he slipped a finger inside himself, arching his back so Hyunjin could see. the lubricant made the glide smooth, and before he knew it he was fucking himself back on his knuckles, humming as the tips of Hyunjin’s cocks tickled the back of his throat.

 

He slipped a second finger in as he pulled back, swirling his tongue between the tips of his cocks and licking in figure eights around them. Hyunjin made a strangled noise and bucked his hips forward, squeezing his eyes shut and switching his grip to Changbin’s shoulders. He dug his nails into his skin, drawing even more blood, and moaned loudly.

 

Changbin always loved how easy it was for him to take Hyunjin apart with his tongue— he loved how _eager_ he was, loved how enthusiastically the Zora reacted to his every touch. He was willing and obedient to give Changbin whatever he wanted, and it was addicting— he loved it when Hyunjin reacted, he loved the bite marks and the blood and the deep scratches because Hyunjin just couldn’t control how _good_ he felt. He loved it when Hyunjin fucked like a Zora, rough and passionate and full of love.

 

Changbin leaned down and dropped the hold on his cocks, nudging them apart with his face and flicking his tongue to lap at the base where his cocks met at the inside, slipping into the curves and sucking at the skin.

 

Hyunjin cried out, nails digging long streaks of red into Changbin’s back, and pushed his hips forward even more— he was so, _so_ sensitive there, and it always grove him nuts when Changbin gave attention to the space between his cocks.

 

“Binnie…” Hyunjin warned, thighs trembling. “Gonna come soon.”

 

Changbin pulled off of him immediately and slipped his fingers from his hole, tugging Hyunjin down to sit back in the pool and climbing into his lap. Hyunjin was on him immediately— licking the slick from his face and kissing him hard, biting on his lower lip and drawing blood from there, too. Changbin gripped him tightly, moaning into his mouth and angling to grind his ass down against Hyunjin’s cocks, moaning when the slick spread across his already-wet asshole.

 

“Fuck, get inside me.” Changbin murmured, sitting up a little.

 

Hyunjin breathed hard and reached between their legs, bringing one cock to rest against Changbin’s thigh while he angled the other towards his hole.

 

The tip of it slipped in with no reistance and Changbin started to sink down, moaning at the stretch and wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as Hyunjin pushed deeper and deeper, his natural lubricant making the glide inside quick and painless.

 

“Are you—“

 

“I’m good.” Changbin replied, biting his lip. “It’s good, please, _move—“_

 

Hyunjin nodded obediently and wasted no time grabbing Changbin’s hips and fucking up into him, whining at how tight the Hylian was and just how _wet_ he felt. He was leading steadily into Changbin’s ass, and the cock that wasn’t sheathed inside him rutted hopelessly against his thigh, begging to be touched.

 

Changbin reaches down and pulled Hyunjin’s free cock next to his own, jerking them off together in time with Hyunjin’s thrusts.

 

Fuck he _loved_ it when Changbin did that, and the sensation of both of his dicks being fondled in two separate ways was enough to set him off even further, He slammer Changbin down onto him and leaned forward to sink his teeth at the junction between his neck and his shoulder, moaning in relief at the feeling of flesh in his mouth. It was a Zora thing, he’d explained to Changbin after their first time. Biting someone right there while you fucked them— it was what Zora did to their mates, to claim and to show that they were taken. It was in their DNA as a species.

 

Changbin cried out and clutched onto Hyunjin even tighter. The pain felt good, it felt _primal,_ and there was no way he’d last long, not when it had been so long since the last time they’d done this. Hyunjin felt so good inside him, brushing against every nerve, only growing wetter the harder he slammed into him.

 

“Jinnie, can you, _fuck,—“_ Changbin looked down between at their two cocks together, barely able to keep a steady hold because of how hard he was shaking.

 

Hyunjin hummed against his shoulder and wrapped his hands around their two cocks, gripping hard and pumping them together as he felt Changbin’s blood spreading across his lips. God, he was close already, and he would have been embarrassed if Changbin hadn’t been just as close, too.

 

“Jinnie, fuck, I’m close,” Changbin gritted his teeth, bringing a hand up to run along the fins on his head. Hyunjin grunted against his skin and tugged at their dicks, tightening his home and running a finger along Changbin’s head at the upstroke and Chanbin came with a sharp cry, rocking himself back onto Hyunjin’s cock and tightening around him. Hyunjin let out a strangled noise and gripped Changbin tightly.

 

It took all of his willpower to unhinge his jaw from Chanbin’s shoulder and he pulled back, inhaling deeply as the smell of blood filled his nose. He instantly felt lightheaded at the scent, pupils dilating, licking the blood from his lips.

 

“In or out?” Hyunjin oanted, squeezing around Changbin’s middle as the Hylian slumped against him, body shaking hard.

 

“I-In—“ Changbin choked out, twitching in overstimulation. He let out a weak noise, squirming as Hyunjin’s hands continued pumping their cocks together.

 

Hyunjin nodded, biting his lip and leaning forward to latch back onto Changbin’s shoulder, teeth sinking back into his skin and making the smaller boy cry out. He fucked up into him impossibly fast, water splashing up around them and spilling out onto the crystalline floor of the rest of the bedroom. He could taste Changbin’s blood in his mouth, could feel how much the Hylian was twitching around his cock, and Changbin clenching his ass is what pushed Hyunjin over the edge— he groaned into Changbin’s shoulder and closed his eyes as the pores along both his cocks released their fluid, pumping Changbin’s ass full of clear, sticky cum and murking up the water around them. Changbin cried out weakly at the feeling of being filled, leaning fully onto Hyunjin now, barely able to support his own weight.

 

Hyunjin slowed down and shuddered at the aftershock of his orgasm, sensitivity washing over him in waves as he came down from his high. He stopped fucking into Changbin, still biting down on his shoulder as his eyes fluttered open and he snaked both arms around Changbin’s waist, hugging him tightly to his chest.

 

For a few minutes, they just stayed like that, cooling down and letting the water settle around them. It was still tinted pink from Changbin’s blood, cloudy from Hyunjin’s cum, but it wrapped them up like a blanket, cradling them in the aftermath of what they’d just done and making it that much more real.

 

Hyunjin separates himself from Changbin’s shoulder and the Hylian winced at the pain, fingers curling into fists at his side. The blood trickled down his shoulder, pooling at his collarbone before dripping down into the water below.

 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin murmured sheepishly, lapping his tongue at the bite to soothe it. He’d clean it up properly later.

 

Changbin moaned weakly and wiggled his hips— Hyunjin inside him was starting to hurt, and he didn’t want to injure himself _too_ much and prolong his stay more than a day or two.

 

Hyunjin slipped out of him and Changbin instantly felt his cum leaking out of his ass, murking up the water even more. His hole clenched up again at the emptiness and he looked up to see Hyunjin licking Changbin’s blood from his lips, looking at him like he was more valuable than any jewel in all of Hyrule.

 

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, voice soft and concerned. He pushed Changbin’s hair back out of his face and Changbin leaned forward, cupping Hyunjin’s cheeks and pulling him into a kiss.

 

He could taste his own blood in Hyunjin’s mouth, mixed with the sweet taste of the Zora’s lubricant from earlier, and Changbin _really_ shouldn’t have found it as hot as he did but it was just so _addicting._

 

Hyunjin lowered him down to lay back in the water, guiding them to rest along the cushy ramp at the far edge from where they’d fucked near the entrance of the room. The water was significantly clearer over here and Changbin sighed in relief as it washed away the extra blood on his back and shoulders, cleaning out the wounds and soothing the pain.

 

“I always feel so bad when I hurt you.” Hyunjin murmured, cuddling up next to i’m and nuzzling into his chest.

 

“Don’t.” Changbin answered, running a hand from the top of his head, over his fins, and down the shark tail that stemmed from his head. “You know I love it.”

 

“But Hylians are so _weak—“_

 

 _“And I love it.”_ Changbin emphasized, fingers drifting to underneath Hyunjin’s chin. He angled the prince up to face him and pecked his lips. Hyunjin fucked like a true Zora, and Changbin couldn’t get enough— he loved to feel the sharp teeth piercing his skin, he adored how Hyunjin’s cum lingered inside him days after they’d fucked, he _relished_ in feeling the deep scratches along his back as he walked out of the domain the day after. The marks reminded him that he belonged to someone, they were Zora matings marks, and even if Hylian biology worked differently and they could never truly be _mated,_ he still loved the feeling of being owned.

 

“I love you.” Hyunjin said, leaning over to kiss Changbin’s cheek.

 

“And I love you too.” Changbin replied, hands trailing up and down Hyunjin’s back, tracing out shapes and letters in Hylian script.

 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong now?” Hyunjin asked, looking up at him, eyes wide. He looked less like a shark, and more like a puppy dog— it was adorable.

 

Changbin sighed. “I just feel so wrong about this sometimes.”

 

“About what?” Hyunjin pouted, sifting up.

 

Changbin paused, searching for the right words. “I was engaged to your sister a hundred years ago.”

 

“I know.”

 

“She died because of me—”

 

“She died because of Jisung.” Hyunjin deadpanned.

 

“I know that’s what you want to believe, but you don’t know—“

 

“Stop blaming yourself for everything.” Hyunjin sat up, frowning. “I know you have this… weird complex about the Calamity being all your fault, but it really isn’t.”

 

Changbin sighed and looked down. God, he hated it when Hyunjin told the truth like that. Even though he was a goofball and one of the biggest babies Changbin had ever met, he was still wise— it was a Zora thing, Changbin figured, living so much longer than Hylians made them see the world differently.

 

“I watched it all from Upland Zorana.” Hyunjin continued. “I’ve told you that. I watched the Malice enter Ruta, and I knew—“ He stopped for a minute, lower lip quivering. “I knew that Jisung wouldn’t be able to stop it by then. You don’t have the power to defeat Ganon, Jisung does, and Jisung failed.”

 

“I failed to protect him—“

 

“You protected him just fine. _I watched it all happen.”_ He stressed.

 

Changbin took a deep breath. He often forgot that Hyunjin had been around for everything, and that the Prince had been living his life as normally as possible while Changbin was taking his century-long nap. He’d seen the aftermath of the Calamity while Changbin hadn’t, he’d forced himself to take over Mina’s position as next in line for the throne immediately following her death.

 

Changbin didn’t really remember how little he used to be, besides a few hazy memories of Hyunjin running around the Palace when he and Mina would spend time together. Hyunjin was barely as tall as his waist back then, voice high and squeaky, unable to hunt and swim up waterfalls. Jisung remembered, and maybe that’s why he thought it was weird— he couldn’t shake the image of tiny squishy Hyunjin out of his head.

 

“You’ve got to stop blaming yourself for everything that happened.” Hyunjin continued. “All that time you spent in the Shrine of Resurrection, I was out here living my life. And at no point in the past century have I ever, _ever_ blamed you for what happened to her.”

 

“It doesn’t bother you that we were engaged?” Changbin asked quietly.

 

Hyunjin shook his head. “It doesn’t bother me, and I know it wouldn’t bother her either.” He smiled reassuringly. “She loved me, a lot, and she loved you too, but she wanted your happiness more than anything. She’d want us to be happy together.”

 

“Jisung and Minho got married in secret.” Changbin blurted out, clapping a hand over his mouth once he realized what he’d just let slip, He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

 

Hyunjin stopped and stared at him for a minute, his face falling. “Minho… that was the Sheikah boy, right?”

 

“He wasn’t _just_ a Sheikah boy, Jisung _loved_ him and I—“ Changbin stopped, a choked sob leaving his throat and Hyunjin pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back.

 

“Don’t feel guilty.” Hyunjin murmured. “Please, _please_ don’t feel guilty.”

 

Hyunjin seemed to understand exactly what was going on, and for that, Changbin was grateful— it was hard sometimes, waking up not knowing who he’d been before or what his purpose was, only remembering bits and pieces of his past life through memories that seemed to exist only to break him down more.

 

“It’s not your fault he’s dead, and it’s not your fault that Jisung is still in the castle fighting. That’s just the way things worked out. And I know you probably think he’s mad at you for falling in love after the Calamity, while he’s stuck in the castle, but… he’ll come around.” Hyunjin assured. “Once you rescue him and he has a few months to cool down.”

 

With how bitchy Jisung’s voiced had grown over the past few months, Changbin _seriously_ doubted he’d give anyone any sort of forgiveness, but he decided not to object to it— he wouldn’t know until he finally rescued Jisung, and he couldn’t do _that_ until he conquered the remaining two Divine Beasts.

 

“What you’re doing is hard.” Hyunjin murmured into his ear. “It’s so, _so_ hard, and I can’t even begin to imagine what you go through every day. You’re so strong.”

 

Changbin didn’t say anything then— he kept on crying on Hyunjin’s shoulder, and the fact that he _had_ a shoulder to cry on only made him feel that much worse. Maybe it was childish, but he didn’t want to rescue Jisung. He didn’t want to hurt him anymore by showing that he’d found love while Jisung was trapped in the castle, he knew it would absolutely _break_ the Prince to know that Changbin had found someone after a century while Minho was still gone. He didn’t want to deal with Jisung’s bitterness, and he knew Jisung would judge him for falling in love with his former fiancé’s younger brother. Jisung didn’t know Hyunjin now— he’d known Hyunjin when he was a baby, before the Calamity. Of course, Changbin had known him too, but the knight’s memories weren’t strong enough for him to find it strange. Zoras aged slowly, and Changbin had been asleep for a century. It wasn’t _that_ weird.

 

Changbin had found someone, and Jisung still had no one.

 

the Hylian pulled back and rubbed at his eyes, taking a shaky breath. He didn’t look up just yet— he couldn’t. He’d only start crying again.

 

“Did you remember something new?” Hyunjin asked. “Is that why you’re so upset about it?”

 

Changbin nodded and told Hyunjin what he’d seen— accidentally eavesdropping on Jisung and Hyunjin’s conversation, the guilt of knowing he could marry a Zora if he wanted to while Jisung marrying a Sheikah was strictly prohibited. He also felt guilty on Mina’s behalf— he still felt like he was betraying her somehow, even though he knew deep down inside that she’d be okay with the relationship. Hyunjin was her _brother,_ for fucks sake, the Zora armor he wore to conquer Vah Ruta was her _marriage proposal—_ it was just a lot to deal with.

 

He felt guilty because Jisung was never allowed any private time with Minho, whereas Changbin could drop by Zora’s Domain whenever he wanted and have Hyunjin all to himself. Jisung had his freedom taken away at the expense of protecting his kingdom, and Changbin hadn’t done anything to stop it. Instead, he’d followed orders, not leaving Jisung alone for half a second and following him everywhere he went. He wondered how many nights the prince had snuck out to see Minho in secret, how many dangerous situations he risked getting into without Changbin there to protect him. He’d probably risked his life to see Minho on more than one occasion, if their plans of secretly marrying Temple of Time told him anything— Jisung said that so _casually_ , they must have snuck around a lot. And here Changbin was, free to travel to Zora’s Domain whenever he wished, free to have _Hyunjin_ whenever he wished— it wasn’t fair.

 

He understood why Jisung was so bitter.

 

“So like…” Hyunjin started. “On a scale of one to ten, how much of an asshole would I look like if I asked you to marry me right now?”

 

Changbin glared up at him. “Infinity. Besides, you act like I _haven’t_ noticed you’ve been courting me since the minute I came back from conquering Ruta.”

 

Hyunjin grinned sheepishly. “Was I really that obvious?”

 

“Extremely. And I’m not marrying you until _after_ I save Jisung. He already gets mad at me for Korok hunting, I can’t imagine how pissed he’d be if he found out I went on a _honeymoon.”_

 

Hyunjin laughed a little at that, laying them both back down in the water. It had started to clear up significantly— thank Hylia for the palace’s filtration system. As much as Changbin loved the rough sex that came along with dating a Zora, sleeping in a pool with his own blood was kind of nasty.

 

“Have you done anything since the last time you were here?” Hyunjin asked, lacing their fingers together. “Made it to Gerudo Town yet?”

 

“No.” Changbin snorted. “All I’ve managed to do is explore a couple more shrines and kill another Hinox. Besides, I think I might try for Rudania first— Gerudo are scarier than Gorons.”

 

“Nayeon’s the only one I’ve met, and she was fucking terrifying.”

 

“Nayeon is one of the nice ones, from what I remember.” Changbin said grimly. “Sometimes I just feel like… I don’t know, I feel like I’m taking too long. I’ve been out for almost a year, and I’ve only made my way to two Beasts.”

 

“Jisung’s been in there for a century already, I’m sure another year wouldn’t hurt him.” Hyunjin cracked a smile. “Besides, you have a whole lot else to do— you have shrines to discover, you still need to conquer Naboris and Rudania, and you also haven’t gotten all of your memories back yet. Just go at your own pace. I believe in you.”

 

Changbin felt himself relaxing at Hyunjin’s words— he was right. Sure, it sucked that he was keeping Jisung in there for longer, but he needed to make sure he didn’t die along the way. He needed to build his strength and gather resources so that Ganon wouldn’t kill him again, and Jisung could seal him back up and they could slowly rebuild the kingdom. It would take time, but the stalling would be worth it in the end.

 

“We should go back out and see my dad soon.” Hyunjin sat up a little. “He’s probably heard that you’re here by now.”

 

Changbin sat up fast, wincing when he felt the cuts on his back reopening. “I’m still bleeding. And he’s gonna see my neck.”

 

Premarital sex was a _major_ no-no amongst the Zoras, and they always had to be careful with Changbin showing skin— especially because Hyunjin was the prince, and was supposed to lead by example. Mating bites on his hot Hylian boyfriend who he was supposed to be courting properly, that he hadn’t even officially proposed to yet? Not a good example.

 

“Doesn’t your Sheikah armor cover your neck? Just wear that.”

 

“It’s _tight_ though.” Changbin whined.

 

“Good, I can see your ass better that way—“

 

“No offense, but if you stared at my ass in front of your father I think he’d have a heart attack.”

 

Hyunjin giggled, standing and holding a hand out to help Changbin up. “I’ll look at your as whenever I please, thank you very much.”

 

Changbin rolled his eyes. “God, you’re such a _teenager.”_

 

“l’m a hundred and twenty—“

 

“You’re a fucking Zora. You’re probably like, seventeen in Hylian years.”

 

“And you’re eighteen in Hylian years, and are just as constantly horny as me. So shut up.”

 

Changbin grinned and walked to the edge of the pool, stepping out to grab his clothes. “I’ll let you fuck me after dinner,” He promised. “And then we can talk more about that marriage proposal. Deal?”

 

Hyunjin smiled back, sharp teeth glinting in the light, eyes crinkling into crescents.

 

“You still have a little blood at the corner of your mouth.”

 

“Shit,” Hyunjin rubbed at his face, wincing when he accidentally caught his cheek with one of his nails.

 

Changbin laughed a little, straightening out his shirt from where it had been crinkled in his bag. “You can do it. I believe in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_bassbot)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/inbox)


End file.
